


Dinner at Wolfe's, or JabberWolfey

by WaltD



Category: Nero Wolfe - Rex Stout
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-04
Updated: 2012-12-04
Packaged: 2017-11-20 06:23:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/582248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaltD/pseuds/WaltD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A parody of Lewis Carroll's Jaberwocky</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner at Wolfe's, or JabberWolfey

**Dinner at Wolfe's, or JabberWolfey**  
  
By Walter Doherty  

'Twas Brillat, and the Savarin  
did toil and trouble at the stove  
Escoffier was baking raths  
as well as a borogrove.

"Prepare that Caesarean bull,  
those horns that pierce, those hooves that toss;  
Prepare the Turkey, stuffed and full  
and topped with bearnaise sauce!"

He took his Knife and fork in hand:  
long time bullish beef he sought--  
so rested he by the big pantry,  
of seasonings he thought.

And as in stuffed-ish thought he stewed,  
the bull's brought in; 'twas all a-flame,  
flambe'd--it was a hot, fine food;  
it bubbled as it came.

One, two! One, two! And through and through;  
the knife and fork went snicker-snack!  
Then he was fed, but then, 'tis said,  
for seconds, went galumphing back.

"And have I slain the Caesar's Bull?  
with clams and figs and hams of pigs  
O foods galore, and meals I adore!"  
He chortled in his joy.

'Twas Brillat and did Savarin  
still toil and trouble at the stove,  
And Fritz from ear to ear with grin  
was basking in the glow!

 


End file.
